


You Must Be Fireproof

by slayylouisslay



Series: Fireproof Lovers [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Firefighters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, Fire Fighting Lovers, Firefighters, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex at work, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighters that fuck... that's really all there is to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be Fireproof

Louis clambered down from the back of the truck, still chasing the tail end of his adrenaline rush. He bounced around the garage of the station, tripping on various discarded hats and jackets. He shrugged off his own large coat and tossed it into his cubby. He spun around to look for his friend Niall to see if he was up for drinks tonight, and found himself falling face first right into the arms of his fiancé Harry. 

“Well what have we got here?” Harry drawled out in an exaggerated and obviously fake southern accent. 

Louis blushed and let out one very precious giggle. Harry slipped his fingers under the elastic band of the suspenders holding up Louis’s turnouts, and gave them a gentle tug, pulling Louis flush to his own body, and pushed his nose into the soft skin on Louis’ neck, inhaling his smoky scent. 

“Now is that any way to treat a lady?” Louis retorted, in an equally embarrassing fake accent. 

He put his hands on Harry’s chest and gently pushed him away. The other fire fighters had already cleared out of the garage, and were headed on their way out for the night. Harry and Louis being the most adorable work couple to have ever existed, had a post fire fight routine of showering at the station before heading home, so they could hop into bed all clean. 

Harry often found himself horny after an exciting and adrenaline fueled day, but this evening he was particularly supercharged. He gave Louis’ bum a pinch and raced up the stairs towards the bathroom. Louis shook his head, his face bursting with fond, and carefully peeled off his own suspenders, letting them hang by his waist. He took the stairs two at a time, his heavy work boots making a racket as he ran up. When he reached the top of the stairs, Harry pounced on him, slamming him into the nearest wall. Harry ran his hands up and down the front of Louis’ shirt, giving his nipples a gentle squeeze through the fabric. He attached his mouth to Louis’ neck, and sucked hard and deep, causing Louis to whimper. Harry laced his fingers with Louis’ and raised their joined hands up on the wall, above Louis’ head. He moved his mouth up Louis’ neck, along his jaw line and then finally to his lips. His kiss was urgent, but still soft, a kiss Louis had come to know as a sign that he probably wouldn’t be walking too easily tomorrow. 

They stood pressed together against the wall for several minutes, making out and moaning softly every so often. Harry slid a leg between Louis’ thighs, and pressed up slightly, causing Louis to rise onto his toes. Harry slid his hands below the waistband of Louis’ turnouts. He let his fingers graze the soft skin of Louis’ thighs, coming as close to his cock as he could without actually touching it. He ran his fingers around his sides to his bum and squeezed. He locked his eyes on Louis’ and, once again, bit down on his lip.

“Harry, s-stop teasing please” Louis whimpered. 

Harry gave a sly smile, and in one smooth motion, pulled down Louis’ turnouts, and roughly turned him around, and pressed him into the wall. Harry suctioned himself onto Louis’ back and gently pushed Louis’ cheek into the wall. He gingerly sunk his teeth into the taut skin on Louis’ neck, which earned him an adorable whine. Harry wasn’t often dominant or overly rough during sex, but there was something about successfully ending a raging fire that ignited his inner animal.

Louis’ hands had been pinned between the wall and his chest, but he managed to wiggle one free and reach around to grab a handful of Harry’s curls. Harry ran his large palms up Louis’ back and shoulders, all while deeply inhaling like he wanted to eat Louis for dinner (and honestly who is to say he doesn’t). He hastily stepped out of his own turnouts and playfully snapped a suspender on the swell of Louis’ ass, causing him to shriek and giggle. He reached behind his shoulder blades and yanked his t-shirt off, leaving him in just his tight, black boxer briefs. 

Louis took the opportunity to make a break for it, but instead of heading towards the bathroom, he took off in the direction of the fire pole. Louis grabbed a stray fire hat lying on the ground, and stuck it on his head. He grinned at Harry before wrapping himself around the pole and sliding down into the garage below. Harry shook his head and smiled, then proceeded to slide down the pole as well. 

He was met at the bottom with an enthusiastic Louis pressing his mouth to Harry’s immediately. Harry hooked one arm around the pole and the other around Louis’ waist, and gently dipped them. He slid his tongue into Louis’ mouth, and gently lifted the hat off of Louis’ head, and let it fall to the floor. Louis’ hands flew straight to Harry’s neck and let his fingers roam around the skin and the curls. 

“Ever wanted to fuck in a fire truck in Styles?” Louis breathed, while giving Harry’s cheek a gentle pinch. 

Harry let out a low growl and dug his face into Louis’ neck. 

“I knew there was some reason I asked you to marry me…” Harry said, flashing his full-face smile, dimples and all. 

Harry tilted Louis back up and moved to grasp his cheeks in his hands. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pressed their noses together. Harry walked him backwards, until Louis’ back was pressed up against the fire truck. He grabbed Louis’ t-shirt at the bottom and lifted it up and off his head. He attached their lips again and kissed him slowly but deeply. Harry let his fingers slowly slide down Louis’ bicep and then forearm, until he reached his fingers. He laced them together, and gave Louis’ a few closed mouth pecks. He tugged on their joined hands and led Louis around the truck to the side with the door. He climbed up onto the first step to open the handle and then returned to the ground, to let Louis climb in first (and if that was because he wanted to watch Louis’ bum as he climbed up the steps then no one needed to know). 

“Nice bum where ya from?” Harry teased, whilst giving Louis a gentle smack on the bottom. 

“Must you say that every time we have sex Harold?” Louis pretended to be annoyed but turned his head away, to ensure Harry wouldn’t see him blush. 

The interior of the truck was relatively spacious. There were about six seats in rear all facing inwards towards each other. Louis said a silent thanks to their coworker Liam, who always cleaned up the sitting area at the end of shift, making sure the seatbelts were all lying nicely and nothing was loose on the floor. 

Harry hoisted himself up from the last step, and joined Louis in the back seat. He led him over to one of the large seats, where Harry proceeded to slip off his boxers and then sit his naked ass down. Louis remained standing in front of him, so Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso and started pressing soft kisses along his skin. He let his hands explore Louis’ toned body, while Louis gently threw his head back and moaned. Harry took the waistband of Louis’ boxers between his teeth and started to slide them down, using only his mouth, as far as he could. He quickly tugged them the rest of the way down with his hands, and then moaned when his eyes fell on Louis’ hard cock. Louis lowered himself onto Harry’s lap so he was straddling him. He stuck his tongue out and moved it towards Harry’s, just barely touching his lips. He continued the teasing for a few more seconds until Harry couldn’t take it anymore so he pulled him closer, and attacked him with his mouth. The kiss was urgent, and a mess of tongue and teeth, but neither cared. Louis grinded down onto Harry’s painfully hard cock, and both let out pornography quality moans. 

Louis slipped down between Harry’s thighs, so he was kneeling on the floor. He licked a stripe up his palm and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and began to pump hard and fast. He hovered his mouth above Harry’s tip and let his hot breath encompass Harry. Harry threw his arm over his eyes, and began frantically panting. 

“Who’s the tease now, huh love?” Louis said with a wink. 

“Oh f-fuck you, Lou” Harry whined in return. 

Louis finally wrapped his mouth around Harry’s length, and gave a few slow sucks, hollowing his cheekbones. He clasped both hands behind his back; in what Harry was sure was an attempt to kill him. He bobbed up and down for several minutes, until Harry was a whining wreck. Louis got up off of his knees and started to straddle Harry again, until Harry swiftly stood, grabbed one of Louis’ arms, and twisted it behind his back, while simultaneously turning Louis to face away from him.  
Harry pushed Louis onto the seat in front of them, and helped him adjust so that his knees were touching the backrest. Louis placed hands on the headrest, and turned his head over his shoulder, and made a show out of biting his lower lip. He let out a little whimper, and Harry swore he could feel his cock get even harder than it already was. 

Harry pinned Louis to the seat with his knee, and reached for the medic kit they kept in the back. He opened it up, with his knee still pushing into Louis, and fished around until he found a few small packets of lube (they are in there for medical purposes okay). 

He and Louis had been skipping the condoms since they got engaged, so Harry, thankfully, didn’t need to worry about where he might find one in a fire truck of all places. He placed his hands on Louis’ hips and gently pulled him backwards, so his bum was off the edge of the seat. Harry sunk to his knees on the floor, ran a finger down Louis’ spine and proceeded to spread Louis’ cheeks. He started off with an agonizingly slow pace; slowly licking up Louis’ hole, earning soft whines and whimpers. Harry suddenly increased his pace, causing Louis to tighten his grip on the seat and throw his head forward to lean on the headrest. Harry lapped at Louis’ perfect pink hole as if he was a little kid eating his favorite flavor of ice cream.

He ripped open one of the lube packets and evenly coated his fingers. He circled Louis’ rim carefully before slowly inserting his finger. Once he reached the depth of his knuckle, he reattached his mouth and continued his frantic pace. Louis began to softly sob into the fabric of the seat, which only acted as encouragement to Harry. He loved making Louis cry during sex, he found it irresistibly sexy and incredibly endearing. After stretching Louis with his finger, Harry began slowly pushing his tongue in beside it. This caused Louis to cry out, and clench his muscles tight. Harry inserted a second finger, and began working them both in and out, while maintaining his pace with his tongue. Louis was actively crying now, and only removed his tight grip on the seat to wipe away stray tears. 

Harry kissed his way back up Louis’ spine, and left several soft kisses behind his ear. He looked around for the blanket they keep in the back, and spread it out on the floor when he found it. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and picked him up before placing him on his hands and knees on top of the blanket. Louis was still sniffling and had stretched out his body slightly, so his bum was lifting and his back was dipping low. Harry thought he looked like the sexiest fire fighting porn star he had ever laid eyes on. Harry grabbed another packet of lube, opened it and spread it all along his painfully hard length. He pushed down on Louis’ back, forcing him onto his forearms. Harry slid his one hand up and into Louis’ hair, and kept the other tight on his hip. He slowly pushed past Louis rim, giving him lots of time to adjust. He carefully bottomed out, and gave Louis’ hair a gentle tug. He waited until he could feel Louis slowly start to move back and forth, signaling him that it was now okay to start moving. Harry carefully drew his cock almost all the way out, and then slammed it back, showing Louis absolutely no mercy (turns out he was right about the likelihood of not being able to walk tomorrow). Harry knew Louis could take it so he set a brutal pace, and pounded hard into him. Louis’ fists twisted the blanket in tight knots, and his mouth hung open, his panting increasing in pace to match Harry’s thrusts. Harry dropped down so his fists were planted on the floor on wither side of Louis, but continued on with his rapid pace, Louis pushing back his ass with each thrust. 

Suddenly, Harry slipped out of Louis and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He gently pushed down on Louis back, and eased his legs down, so Louis was laying flat on the blanket, with his arms resting at his sides. He turned his neck, so that his cheek was pressed into the ground. Harry shifted his position up Louis’ legs and straddled him. He teased a little by rubbing his cock around Louis’ hole.

Finally he pushed back in and pounded into Louis’ prostate straight away. Harry placed his large hands on Louis’ biceps, keeping him pinned in place. Louis had absolutely no self control left and was moaning and crying out with each thrust. Harry felt himself getting close so he leaned down to Louis’ ear and started whispering dirty things. 

“Yeah Lou, you like that? You take my cock like a fucking champ Lou.” 

“Look at you Lou, just lying there taking my cock, you’re so fucking sexy.” 

As soon as he felt Harry’s teeth gently nibbling on his earlobe, Louis was shooting hot cum all over the blanket. He sobbed as he rode out his orgasm, with Harry continuing to fuck him through it. Watching Louis come undone with such force, threw Harry over the edge, so he quickly pulled out and flipped Louis onto his back. Harry went up on one knee, while continuing to straddle Louis and pumped his cock until his own white spurts were landing in disarray on Louis’ face. Louis stuck his tongue out as if he were casually catching raindrops. Harry grunted ad continued to stroke himself until his felt his orgasm taper off. He collapsed on top of Louis, and brought his hand up to push back Louis’ sweaty hair. He placed gentle kisses to Louis’ eyelids and nose, and used his other arm to gently tickle Louis’ side. 

They layed together for a half and hour or so, just touching and kissing. Louis eventually felt energized enough to roll Harry over onto his back so he could stand up. He tugged the blanket out from under Harry and shook it out. 

“So anyways about that shower.” Louis said as he wrapped the blanket around himself. 

Harry growled and scooped Louis up into his arms. He carried him out of the truck and back up the stairs to the station bathroom. Once under the steady stream of warm water, Harry pulled Louis tight to his body and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day of fire fighting alongside his best friend and the love of his life. He opened his eyes back up to look at his beautiful boy, and think to himself that maybe they really are fireproof.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated! Also turnouts are the name for the pants fire fighters wear... which I learned from my lovely friend who is married to one. This one is for you guys LOL
> 
>  
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
